


Если ты пьешь с ворами, опасайся за свой кошелек

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: А теперь запомни: нельзя продавать исламистов кому попало, потому что это всегда вот так и заканчивается.





	

Строго говоря, им не нужен был вор.

Им нужны были хорошенький миниган, десяток запасных костюмов, отпуск и новый грузовик, потому что старый пришлось сжечь. Заточить когти, почистить стволы, ящик оружейного масла, пневматика — чтобы стрелять по птичкам. Вор — нет, и Флойд был сыт по горло кошачьими в своем доме. Но мальчишка прибился к ним на готэмской окраине, когда они сваливали от одного и того же отряда полиции, и их все равно уже считали командой, так какая разница. Блэйк руками разводил:

— Я давно говорил, что проще взломать замок, чем взрывать дверь.

Флойд начинал закипать:

— Тебя методы мои не устраивают? С каких пор?

Блэйк вздыхал и указывал на собственные опаленные брови:

— Да вот примерно с этих. Чем ты рискуешь? 

— Не люблю воров. И мы еще год назад решили, что работать в команде — гиблое дело. Какого хрена, Блэйк?

— Мхм, — подал голос Кэтлед, флегматично нарезая бекон — на тесной кухне он уже освоился, и столовый нож в куче брошенного Блэйком хлама нашел быстро. Кошачью маску он снял наконец, и волосы под плотным латексом оказались черными, и шея — нежной. Детской. — Кому сколько яиц?

Флойд закатил глаза и вышел, ворча, что работать с детьми не нанимался. Блэйк крикнул следом, что его никто не нанимал, так что пришлось еще и хлопнуть дверью напоследок.

***

Блэйк был прав, но признавать это Флойд так просто не собирался. У кисы — черт, не той кисы — был испытательный срок: не справишься — вылетаешь, попадешься копам — выкручивайся сам, а еще твоя очередь готовить ужин. Всегда твоя очередь готовить ужин. А кто сказал, что будет легко?

Кэтлед справлялся, к сожалению — да, с готовкой тоже. Невесть откуда появились чистый фартук, набор нормальных ножей, и стало неловко тушить сигареты в яичнице: Кэтлед — не Блэйк, его выводить было не интересно, он улыбался так, что приходилось давиться собственными шутками. Кто вот сказал, что терпение — благо? Ни черта подобного.

Что до Блэйка: на миссиях он переругивался с новичком, а по вечерам обхаживал, как первую кису на бензоколонке. Отвечает ли ему Кэтлед — Флойд не знал и знать не хотел, просто надеялся, что они не таскают друг другу дохлых мышей.

Жизнь налаживалась, в общем-то.

***

О себе он рассказывал мало, все больше — чушь, которую, если бы на секунду перестал любоваться своим отражением в глазах собеседника, мог бы за секунду выдать хоть Лютор: родился в Готэме, выживал там как умел. Трущобные мальчишки почему-то все учатся выживать одинаково, это Флойд давно понял, потому что Готэм тяготел к повторящимся сюжетам. Как одна большая криминальная сцена, где новые роли не нужны уже лет тридцать.

Его звали Тим, ну или он говорил, что его зовут Тим — Флойду было без разницы. Дело он свое знал хорошо, а еще был достаточно тощим и гибким — казалось, он не вскрывает замки даже, а просачивается сквозь них. Он влезал в самые узкие щели, самые темные уголки, и неизменно находил из них вход достаточно широкий, чтобы Флойд и Блэйк могли войти и заняться своим делом.

Стрелять в основном. Резать. Колоть. Бить подставленные лица, ломать кости, рвать мышцы — их же никто не нанимал воровать? В каких сейфах и ящиках Тим будет выискивать гонорар для себя на этот вечер — Флойда не интересовало точно.

***

Еще его не интересовало — никак, совсем — куда они сваливают по вечерам, даже если он успевал вычитать в газетах, что в автокинотеатрах ретроспектива вестернов, а в баре транслируют бейсбольный матч и ставят какое-то кантри. Он салютовал им пивом, когда они возвращались, громко споря о Джоне Уэйне: маленькая киса утверждала, что лучший его фильм — «Негодяи», та, что побольше, предпочитала «Эльдорадо».

Раздражали они Флойда одинаково.

Он смотрел, как они проходили мимо: Блэйк в своей нелепой — слишком хорошей — рубашке, и Тим, особенно юный с этими длинными худыми ногами в коротких шортах и огромной футболке с чужого плеча. Флойд мрачно смотрел на то, как они поднимаются на второй этаж, и раздраженно плелся в кухню за новой бутылкой.

***

Бриллиантов за их работу не давали, так что Кэтледу приходилось довольствоваться тем, что удавалось раздобыть: информацией. Вот информации из тех несчастных, кого приходилось допрашивать, они выбивали в избытке, и если Кэтлед не находил, кому потом ее продать — это были его проблемы.

Впрочем, он находил.

— Я могу извиниться? — задумчиво спросил он в воздух, и Блэйк, вздохнув, оттеснил его плечом от импровизированных баррикад, и сам выглянул наружу. 

С трех сторон подступали федералы. 

— Завалиться ты можешь, — озвучил Флойд общую мысль, и закрепил наручи плотнее — ни единого зазора. — В следующий раз, киса, покажи своего нанимателя дяде Флойду, прежде чем рассказывать что-то про Ирак.

— Иран.

— Того лучше. Что ты ему продал вообще, йеменский парк аттракционов? Своего аравийского пони?

— Исламистов. Немного оружия. Все как всегда.

— А теперь запомни, — Флойд продолжал ворчать, но он уже почти смирился, — что нельзя продавать исламистов кому попало, потому что это всегда вот так и заканчивается.

Блэйк выглядел страшно сосредоточенным и напряженным даже под маской. Кажется, собирался играть в рыцаря и защищать их воришку до последней капли крови. Флойд открыл был рот, чтобы пошутить об этом, а потом захлопнулся, вспомнив, что за него Блэйк тоже под пули лез — неоднократно. 

Герой чертов. Флойд сплюнул сигарету прямо на пол и неловко затоптал ботинком, а потом высунулся тоже, наблюдая за тем, как их окружает спецназ.

Рывком развернувшись, он бросил Кэтледу на колени свой пистолет, и закрепил на голове прицел — сам уже не помнил, когда последний раз им пользовался. Расслабился на халтуре. А теперь пришла пора поднапрячься и вступиться за своих, даже если он все еще считал, что кошек в его доме перебор.

— Надеюсь, киса, ты того стоишь, — пробормотал он, проверяя прицел, и обернулись они оба — Том и Тим. Флойд не стал уточнять, к кому обращался.

***

Отмечали выживание пивом, бейсбольным матчем по радио и лучшим ужином, что Флойд видел за последние лет двадцать. Тим хромал, неловко подволакивая забинтованную лодыжку, а у Блэйка была рука замотана, и наблюдать за тем, как они — безногий и безрукий — возятся с мясом, было, чего и говорить, увлекательно.

А потом пришлось растаскивать кошачьих по комнатам, потому что Блэйк усосал в одного целую батарею бутылок, а Тима можно было сшибить пробкой. Поднимая его — тощего, легкого — на руки, Флойд продолжал ворчать, что не нанимался возиться с детским садом, но укладывал его на постель бережно — у мальчишки и без того будет с утра похмелье, зачем усугублять.

Храп на первом этаже было слышно даже отсюда. Флойд поморщился, а потом постоял над постелью еще немного, хмуро разглядывая гладкое мальчишеское лицо — было понятно, что Блэйк в нем нашел и не понятно одновременно. 

Флойд, ворча, накрыл его одеялом и ушел прочь, стараясь не шуметь — ему еще предстояло дотащить до спальни Блэйка.

В конце концов, они были командой, они были командой, хотел Флойд того или нет.


End file.
